User talk:JadeIllusion
Welcome! Hey Jade! I've been thinking, would it be a good idea to add an Initiate "Faction" page to the current list?--Tanzhang 13:06, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Sounds good. I will work today on trying to create templates as well for the various different sections. We really need to get more people helping us on this project. There is no way just 2 of us will come even close to completing it I will turn 80 and die before its even half way done :P jadeIllusion It's only been open for three days or so after all, give it time :) Though it would help if someone from Perfect World endorssed the Wiki, stickied the Forum topic or something...--Tanzhang 15:43, 27 June 2009 (UTC) I would have to agree with that. I am going to send Dvorak a PM on the forums and see if he can get the wiki stickied in the general section on the forums --JadeIllusion 18:54, 27 June 2009 (UTC) JadeIllusion 16:13, 29 June 2009 (UTC) How are you going with that BTW? has he given you an answer yet? Also, i've been looking for help for the Book Quest and obtaining the Pink Titles, could you add a section for the Book Quest in the Event Section of the menu or wherevever you feel appropriate?--Tanzhang 17:41, 29 June 2009 (UTC) No answer from Dvorak yet, he usually takes a couple of days to answer PM's and he hasnt logged in since friday. GM's and their days off, sheesh!! Do you know the name of the book quest so i can make the proper link name?--JadeIllusion 17:57, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Unfortunately no, i've never actually gotten a quest log for it, i've only gotten one after i've completed a book set (and one of those times, the log was in traditional Chinese! Lazy translators! :--Tanzhang 18:08, 29 June 2009 (UTC)) How about displaying prices for items like this with a template? RoVeRT 19:57, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I like the conccept of doing it that way, dresses up the website more for sure. I would recommend making it bigger and of course each section editable. IE gold/silver/coppper--JadeIllusion 20:31, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I believe the forum is now working since I had a post show up. RoVeRT 23:10, 2 July 2009 (UTC) The default forums provided by wikia are so limited and using phpbb is a no brainer. There is a link for the new forums on the sidebar --JadeIllusion 00:14, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Should I even bother finishing the templates I'm working on. All these edits will just need to be redone again. RoVeRT 22:47, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Why is it that we have 2 sets of links for maps like Sunstream and Sunstream_Zone shouldn't we use only one or the other. RoVeRT 16:41, 12 July 2009 (UTC) What i do is i window the game. You can do tht from the options menu. When you first window it the resolution probably won't be right. If you minimize the game and bring it back it will self-adjust to your screen. With the game windowed, you can minimize it all you want without affecting the game too much, allowing easy access to the wiki :) --Norgiboy 08:32, 22 July 2009 (UTC) I found the titles inside one of the pck files. Nothing on skills, quests or anything else yet. —RoVeRT 20:44, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Your site sucks! You dont have any informations about Balo or Arden and you dont have any information about Divine Realm. Your site sucks. Change the wikia's background Hello, I was editing this wikia and wanted to add a background image to the ThemeDesigner but I don't have the access priviledges. If possible could I upload the image and have you or someone with enough privilidges to change the background, or I can change the background myself with the appropriate privileges. Let me know either way, I have a good amount of experience editing wikias as I am currently an Admin for the Blacklight: Retribution wikia . Thanks, Axiocranium (talk) 22:22, October 31, 2015 (UTC)